Harley's Choice
by Darkanghel
Summary: Harley finds out she is pregnant, she doesn't know what to do. So she leaves The Joker to decide what to do. Story is now complete, sequel up.
1. Decisions

**English is not my first language so I apologize for any errors. This is my first Harley Quinn and Joker fanfiction.**

 **If you haven't** **seen** **Suicide Squad I recommend you to see if before reading.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN SUICIDE SQUAD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS AND WB PICTURES**

* * *

 **Decisions**

 **.**

Harley Quinn looked at the words, her heart was pounding so loud that she could hear it in her head. She felt faint and everything started to spin.

"Pregnant." She whispered to herself. "I'm pregnant."

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, she touched her stomach with one hand. She broke the test in two pieces before she carefully hid in the trash.

"Harley are you coming or not?" Joker called from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, Puddin'." She said and took a deep breath. Put a smile on her face and opened the door. "Here I am!"

He looked at her up and down, she was wearing a red and black dress with three diamonds on the top and the bottom with matching makeup and her hair was hanging loose on her shoulders.

"Let's go." He said and took her hand.

They walked side by side into the club, everyone had their eyes on them. He led her into their booth and she sat down beside him.

"Here you are Pumkin." Joker said and handed her a glass of champagne. She smiled at him and took the glass but didn't drink it. "Something the matter?"

"No I'm just not feeling for champagne right now." She said to him and Johnny Frost gave her a look.

"Drink Harley." Joker said with a dark voice and she looked at him and gulped it in one go.

The room started to spin and she felt weird, suddenly she run away from him.

"Harley?" he yelled after her but she didn't stop.

She hurried into the bathroom and into one of the stalls and everything came back out.

"You know you want this baby." A voice in her head said that she knew all to well. It was her old personality Harleen. "He would never let you keep it."

"Shut up Harleen, I'm not listening!" Harley said to herself and rose up and walked out from the stall. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She was paler then she usually was, she knew he would noticed.

Suddenly it was a knock on the door.

"Miss Quinn, Boss wants you to come back." Johnny said from the other end.

"I'm coming." She said and fixed her hair a little then walked out to him with a smile on her face.

She walked with Johnny back to the booth where Joker sat down and he didn't look happy at all.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked and she sat down next to him. "Are you sick?"

She looked at him and he gave her the best idea.

"Yes I am." She lied and he looked at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I knew this meeting was important to you puddin'." She said and he turned to Johnny.

"Make sure she will come home safe." He said and Johnny nodded. Joker stood up and took Harley's hand, and helped her up. "I'll see you at home Pumkin."

She gave him a smile and walked out with Johnny.

.

When she came home she fixed herself a bubble bath and breathed in the jasmine scent.

"You can't keep lying to him, he will find out." A voice said in her head. "A wonder what the acid did to your insides, all those chemicals."

She pretended she couldn't hear anything, one of her favorite songs was playing from the radio. She concentrated on the words when she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Quinn, can I give you anything?" Johnny asked from the other side of the door.

"No thank you." She said and tried to relax again.

"Imagine you being a mum and him a dad, it won't be like your fantasy that Enchantress gave you. He will never be normal and neither will you." Harleen said and Harley's anger rose. "He would leave you and this time for good and you know it."

Harley rose up from the bath and walked soaking wet into their bedroom. She looked at the furniture and threw a chair into the wall.

"My puddin' love me." She said and curled up in a ball on the floor. "He will never leave me, I'm his forever."

"Miss Quinn, is everything okay?" Johnny asked and was about to open the bedroom door.

"Yes go away!" she screamed at him and quickly he closed the door. She stood up from the floor and got back into the bathroom.

"He won't leave me, he will never know." She said to herself and took out clothes from her wardrobe.

The Joker walked into his manor and was about to go upstairs when Johnny stopped him.

"Boss be careful when you go in there, she seems to having a episode." Johnny said and Joker walked up the stairs.

"Women." He sighed and opened the bedroom door. "Pumkin daddy's home." He waited for her to come running but she didn't come out of the bathroom. "Harley?"

He walked into the bathroom but there was no sight of her, he looked around in the bedroom and on her pillow he found a note.

 _Puddin, I need some time alone._

 _Don't come looking for me._

 _I will come back to you_

 _Yours forever Harley_

Joker stared at the note, what does she mean time? She had only been back for six months since he broke her out from Belle Reve. He crushed the note in his hand and screamed out of anger.

"Johnny!" he screamed and Johnny came running up the stairs and into the room.

"Boss?"

"Where is she?" he asked with a dark threating voice.

"What do you mean, she was just here." Johnny said and saw that his Boss will lose his temper, his eyes got darker and he clenched his jaw.

"You better find her now!" he ordered him with a cold voice and Johnny rushed down the stairs.

The Joker threw everything he could around him out of anger, he did everything for her and this is how she repaid him? Leaving him and all she left was a note. Oh no he was going to find her and then he would make sure she never left him again.

.

Harley knocked on the door and a man opened it.

"Yes? He asked and looked at her.

He was an elderly man that looked kind with glasses.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked him.

"Yes I am."

"I need you to do some tests on me." She said and he looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry young lady but we are closed and you need to book an appointment." He said.

"I'm sorry did I say please?" she asked and held up her gun to his head. "Do it now!"

He starred at her with fear in his eyes and she walked into the waiting room with him. The receptionist screamed when she saw the gun. "So while we are all still here, I need you to do a blood test and see how far my pregnancy is and while we wait for you to get the result I want chocolate, wait make that chocolate pudding."

Both the doctor and the receptionist was just standing there in shock.

"Now!" Harley screamed at them and they both moved with the speed of lighting. "And don't you dare call the police cause I'm crazy and I have a lot of hormones now."

She started to laugh out loud but then she started to think about her puddin' and started to cry.

"Everyt-ting is read-dy." The doctor stammered.

Harley jumped down from the desk and went into the examination room.

"Let's do it doc." She said with a cheery voice and sat down after taking of her jacket.

He had trouble holding the needle to take her blood as he was shaking.

Harley rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Aren't you a doctor? She asked irritated.

"Y-yes I am." He answered and she grabbed the needle.

"For crying out loud." She said and pierced the nail into her arm. "Scared of a little gun."

The doctor filled up a test tube and reached for a Band-Aid but looked at Harley and she looked at him irritated.

"I need you to lay down so I can do an ultrasound on you." He said and she laid down. He put gel on her stomach and looked on the screen to see the child. "That is your child miss."

He pointed at the screen and Harley looked at it. It was really a little child inside of her, it wasn't a dream. She had her and The Joker's child inside of her. She felt how the tears started to burn under her eyelids, she suppressed them and cleared her throat.

"How long have I been pregnant?" she asked and started to think how about she had felt sick for several of weeks.

"For two months." The doctor answered.

She got up from the examination table and put on her jacket again.

"Now where is my chocolate pudding?" she answered and held a tight grip on her gun.


	2. Running to the past

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and kind words, I really appreciate them! Will keep on updating as soon as I can.**

* * *

 **Running to the past**

A month past and The Joker's henchmen tried to stay as far away as they could from him.

His temper always meant someone was going to get punished by him for failing to find him his Queen and even Johnny stayed as far away as he could.

Johnny walked into The Joker's bedroom, he was lying on his bed looking at his phone.

"Boss, she has been sighted." Johnny said and The Joker looked at him.

"Where?" He asked and got up from the bed.

"One of your spies saw her break into a bakery." Johnny said and the Joker raised his eyebrows.

"A bakery? That is even crazier then she is." He said and put on his purple crocodile coat. "Let´s go."

.

Harley ate one more muffin and switched the channel on the TV. She had checked in to another motel, it was the third one. She knew her Puddin' was looking for her and every time he got closer to her, she run away again. She knew he would find her if she didn't found a way to go off the grid until she decided what to do.

She heard how a car hit the brakes outside, she got up and walked to the window. She saw a black car on the other side of the road, close to the bakery she robbed a couple of hours ago of all their pastries when she craved chocolate. She took a bit of her chocolate muffin and almost choked on it when she was her Puddin' stepping out of the car.

"Oh no." she said out loud. She grabbed her bag quickly and threw all her clothes in it. Her cellphone vibrated and she saw that it was him. "Okay think now quick Harley."

"He will find you no matter where you run, he loves us." Harleen said in her head. "To bad you don't have any friends."

"That's right, thank you Harleen." Harley said to herself and climbed out from the window with her bag.

"No, you just find her before I'll show you my toys!" she heard him yell behind the car.

She hurried away from there and ran down the street towards the train station.

The Joker looked at his henchman and he wasn't happy, he was trying to compose himself when he looked at the motel.

"I hope for your sake she's in that motel." he said with a dark low voice to one of his henchmen.

"A woman with her description checked in two days ago." one of his henchmen said and The Joker walked into the motel and up to the manager. He slammed his hand on the counter and the manager jumped.

"Now when I have your attention, this idiot here said you told him a woman with a tattoo of a heart next to her eye and the words ROTTEN on her face checked in here." Joker said and the manager nodded. "Which room is she in?"

"I don't know anything about that." The manager said and The Joker lost his patience with this man.

He picked up his gun and pointed it at him.

"What was that again?" he asked and the manager starred at the gun.

"She's in room 12." The manager said and The Joker run up the stairs to the room number the manager gave him.

He kicked open the door, walked into the room and saw the pastries lying on the bed. He looked in the bathroom but no one was there, he looked around in the room and smelled her perfume and he looked down to find another note. He picked it up and Johnny was holding the manager for him and his henchmen was behind them.

 _Puddin'_

 _Please stop looking for me_

 _I will come back but not until it's the right time_

 _I'm forever yours and yours alone_

He felt how the anger in him rose and turned to Johnny.

"She was here, find her now!" he screamed at them and everyone left him alone. He looked at the note and the rage in him was bubbling up to the surface, he cracked his neck and walked out of the room.

The manager was standing there with Johnny and looked at the broken door.

"Who is going to pay for this?" He asked in anger and The Joker smiled at him.

"Do I look like a bank?" he asked and the manager looked at him.

"Mr. you broke it, you will pay." the manager started to say but then he saw The Joker's eyes and the smile he gave him again.

"Johnny take this man with us home." The Joker said and walked closer to the manager and cupped his face. "I can't wait to show you my toys."

.

The Joker washed the blood of his hands and looked in the mirror.

"Do you feel better Boss?" Johnny asked and he turned to him.

"No, where is she?" Joker said and Johnny looked at him.

"I don't know, but I swear on my loyalty to you that I will get her back for you."

"You better or it will be you on the table." The Joker said and the manager screamed again.

"Now let's do round two."

The Joker laughed and Johnny left him playing with his toys.

.

Harley Quinn looked outside the window as the cities passed her by, she hadn't used the train in years. Not since she was Harleen Frances Quinzel and worked on the Arkham Asylum, before she met The Joker. Since he never asked about her past this was a perfect hideout, he didn't even know she existed.

She started to think about when she first met The Joker, she had been so nervous since she knew how he had scared the other psychiatrists.

"Harleen this is your new patient." a man in a long white coat told her and gave her a file. She opened it and started to read it.

"It says here he has escaped several of times." She said and pushed up her glasses. "Doesn't he have any name?"

"No one knows his real name call him The Joker or as we call him the clown as he looks like one." The man said and laughed at his own joke.

"I prefer you not making a joke of my patient." Harleen said and walked into her patient's room.

"Hello I'm your psychiatrists Dr. Quinzel." She said with kind voice. He was sitting towards the window in a straightjacket.

"Dr. Quinzel you are new here." He said and she jumped a little when he turned around towards her. His blue eyes looked directly at hers and she felt how her heart started to beat faster.

"I'm your psychiatrist." She repeated herself and he smiled at her.

He moved a little and tilted his head.

"You have pretty eyes." He said and she felt how she blushed a little.

"Last stop" a voice from the speakers said and Harley woke up from her memory.

.

After she took a taxi to her destination, she was standing in front of a familiar house. She remembered how she left there before going to work at Arkham Asylum.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the porch. Before she could knock on the front door it opened.

A woman that reminded her of herself that also had the same blue eyes looked at her.

"Harleen?" she asked and stared at her as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hi sis." Harley said and looked at her. "Can I come in?"

Her sister moved away from the door and Harley went in. The house smelt like it always did, like a normal home would look like. She walked into the living room and saw the kitchen from her fantasy with The Joker she had. Her sister was living in her dream house with the white picket fence.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead." Her sister said and sat down on the couch. "What happened to you?"

"Well I'm not." Harley said and ignored her question.

"Why are you here all the sudden?" her sister asked and walked into the kitchen.

Harley looked around in the living room and saw the photographs of herself when she was little standing by her sister. Then she saw baby photos of two children she never had seen before. A wedding picture of her sister smiling stood out. Harley recognized that dress, their mother had worn that dress on her wedding day. Her anger rose but she suppressed it.

"So why are you here?" her sister asked and came in with a tray with coffee and pastries.

"I need you to hide me." Harley said and her sister stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and poured up a cup of coffee.

"She is going to know you aren't the same." Harleen said in her head. "She has everything you want." Harley suppressed the feeling she had and sat down next to her sister.

"You look completely different and what's up with the tattoos?" her sister asked and handed her a cup. "I never thought you would get a tattoo and now when I look at you I can see that your body is covered in them and why are you so pale?"

Harley sighed and took a grip on her gun but left it in the bag and put the bag down and let the gun slide down in it.

"I need you to do me a favor." Harley said and her sister looked at her.

"A favor you come here after several of years and I believed you were dead and now you want a favor?" Her sister almost shouted at her. "Do you even know our parents are dead?"

"Yes I know and I'm sorry about that."

"You know I wouldn't have said it like that right?" Harleen asked in her head

"Do you even care Harleen?" her sister asked and Harley looked at her.

"I care." Harley said

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to contact you and they told me it was a patient breaking out and you disappeared and they said you were gone forever." Her sister said and stood up from the couch.

"Look I don't have time to go down memory lane with you.

" Harley said. "I need you as my sister to help me."

"I'm not helping you with anything until you tell me what happened to you. You owe me that much."

"Fine let's start from the beginning." Harley said and looked at her. "But when I have told you about it all you better help me, deal?"

Her sister looked at her and sat down next to her.

"Deal."


	3. End of a dream

**Since chapter three already was written I will post it. I love writing this fanfic and have a lot of ideas so will keep on updating as soon as the chapters are finished.**

 **In this chapter two characters from Suicide Squad will also appear.**

 **End of the dream**

.

One month later The Joker was down in the basement and was lying in the middle of the room with all his toys. He had looked everywhere in Gotham after Harley with no luck and he had lost his temper several of times, a lot of people had gotten hurt and still no Harley. At this point he wasn't even sure if he was going to hurt her or kiss her.

"Johnny!" he yelled and Johnny came into the room. "I just got a wonderful idea."

"What's that Boss?" Johnny asked but was afraid of the answer.

"When I broke her out of Belle Reve she talked about her saving the world with some people." The Joker said and Johnny sat down on the stair and waited for him to continue. "She talked about some guy that loved some girl. I really should listen to Harley more when she talked but most things she says just fades out for me."

"Okay." Johnny said not sure about what plan was.

"She also said something about some bitch as she called her that put that injection in her neck, remember?"

"Yes Boss I remember."

"Then what was the name of the guy that loved that girl that was possessed?" The Joker asked and sat up with a gun in his hand. He scratched his head with it and looked at Johnny.

"I don't know Boss, she never told me."

"Oh that's right she was talking about it on the bearskin rug." The Joker said and Johnny looked at him. "What are you still doing here, send everyone to get those files."

"Boss are you sure you want us to get those file, I mean you are talking about breaking into a government facility and this time not to rescue her."

"Was my order unclear?" The Joker asked. Bring me those files now!"

Johnny run out from the room and The joker laughed at his own plan.

"I will find you Harley, I always do." He said and looked at the doll he had dressed up as her before he broke her out of Belle Reve.

.

"So if I get this right Harleen." Harley's sister said. "You fell willingly into chemicals for a patient you thought you cured at Arkham, that you also fell in love with. Was this before he tortured you?"

"It was after." Harley said and looked at her.

"And his name is Mistah J or The Joker as he likes to be called?"

"Yes."

"And now you are having his baby?"

"Yes I am." Harley said getting impatient.

She left out parts of her journey with her Puddin'. She decided not to tell her sister about him being King of Gotham and that the Bats always was chasing him or that she also belonged in jail or Arkham.

"So the reason why you are so pale is cause of the chemicals?"

"Yes, now you know." Harley said and her sister got up from the couch.

"Seriously Harleen this is insane. You are telling me you are in love with a sociopath and you survived getting burned with chemicals. And now you are pregnant with his child?" her sister asked. "What happened to you Harleen, you were so smart and you were going places."

"She said you wouldn't understand." Harley said when she looked down at the coffee table and her sister looked at her.

"Who said?" she asked her and Harley looked up at her.

"Harleen."

"But you are Harleen." Her sister said.

"Not anymore. She's in here screaming at me so she will always be part of me."

"Okay." Her sister said and the front door opened.

"Mommy!" a little boy yelled and run up to her sister. Harley looked at the little boy, he had blond hair and brown eyes, he turned around towards her and gave her a smile. "Mommy who is that?"

Her sister looked at the little boy and then at Harley. The front door opened again and a tall man with dark hair walked into the hall with a baby in his arms.

"Honey we need to mow the lawn again." He said and walked into the living room. He stared at Harley. "Hello I'm Jordan, I didn't know we had visitors.

Harley stared at the man, he reminded of her fantasy with The Joker. Even the children looked like they fitted in. Her sister was living her dream in her dream house. She always got everything while they grew up, their parents always preferred her. No matter how Harley worked to get their approval nothing was ever good enough for them. She felt the anger bubbling to the surface.

"You don't want to hurt her. She is still your sister. She will always be family even if you don't want her to be." Harleen said in her head. "Drop the gun Harley."

Harley didn't even notice that she held the gun in a tight grip in the bag, her knuckles was whiter than ever and she let go of the gun and the bag. They both fell to the floor and she took a deep breath.

"It's just the hormones, calm down." She told herself and noticed that everyone looked at her.

"So who is this honey?" Jordan asked her sister and she looked at Harley.

"This is." She started to say but got interrupted by Harley.

"Harleen, my name is Harleen." She said and her sister stared at her.

"As in Harleen your sister?" Jordan asked and her sister nodded.

"Yes, she is my sister." She said and Jordan looked at Harley.

" I see, come on Nicky let's go into the kitchen and leave mommy and your aunt alone." Jordan said and carried the baby into the kitchen and the little boy run after.

"So you are a mother." Harley said and her sister nodded.

"Yes, I have two wonderful children."

"I see, I'm sorry for coming here." Harley said and picked up her bag. "I'll leave you alone and you can just forget that I ever came here." She walked to the front door.

"Wait, where will you go?" her sister asked her and Harley turned around.

"I don't know, he always finds me and when he does he will make the choice for me." Harley said and walked through the front door.

She looked at the sun and started to walk down the road.

"Harleen please wait!" her sister shouted after her but she kept on walking. "Please come back, I'm your sister." Harley stopped walking and turned around to see her sister run after her. "No matter what you say I'm your family."

Harley looked at her and then she hugged her and let the tears come.

"Please stay with us." Her sister said and wiped away the tears from Harley's face. "You asked me for help, so here I am helping you even though you are nuts."

Harley laughed a little and then she smiled at her.

"But please call me Harley." She said and her sister nodded and they walked back to the house.

.

The Joker stood behind the building, he saw her walk out of the building. She walked to her car. He looked at her and walked fast to catch up with her.

"June Moone?" he asked and she turned around and looked at him with big eyes. "I'm so pleased to meet you."

"What do you want?" she asked and tried to reach for her cellphone in her purse but he took it.

"Naughty, naughty, I don't want that man of yours to come here." He said and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screamed but he put something on her mouth and she lost conscious and fell in his arms.

"She was a feisty one." The Joker said when Johnny came with the van and put her in the back of it. The Joker turned to the security cameras on the parking lot and blow a big kiss to it and jumped into the car.

After two hour drive they came to a abounded warehouse, Johnny carried June into the building and The Joker went through her purse to find her cellphone. He looked at it, and chuckled when he saw the display.

"Two missed calls in the last hour, needy little boy isn't he." He said to himself and dialed the call bottom.

"June where have you been?" a manly voice said.

"Hello Mr. Flag this is your worst nightmare calling to say I have your girlfriend." The Joker said and he could hear how the man started to breath heavy.

"Who is this?" the man said angry. "Do you know who I am?"

"Blah blah blah blah, you are Rick Flag the one who works for that woman who put an injection into my Harley." The Joker said. "I have your girlfriend and by the way do you know who I am now?"

"The Joker." Rick said.

"Bingo and since you know who I am then you know I'm insane." The Joker said and walked into the building. June was sitting in a chair tied up and she was still unconscious. The Joker took a glass of water and throw it at her. She woke up panting for air and looked at him. "Wakey wakey, your man doesn't seem the serious in this matter, so let's teach him a lesson shall we?"

"No please what do you want?" Rick asked on the other end.

"Oh stupid me didn't I tell you?" The Joker asked and laughed. "I want you get my Harley back."

"Isn't she with you?" Rick asked and The Joker clenched his jaw.

"If she was do you think that I would threaten your girlfriend?" he asked irritated.

"I'm sorry, so where is she?"

"Wrong question." The Joker said and Johnny took a knife and pressed it to June's throat. The Joker took the cellphone to her ear. "Beg."

She looked at him and at the knife.

"Rick do as he says." She said scared. "Find Harley."

"Okay, okay I will get her for you." Rick said and The Joker smiled when he heard that.

"You have 48 hours until I start to play doctor." The Joker said and hung up the phone.

Johnny took away the knife from June and The Joker sat down on a chair.

"I kind of like him." The Joker said with a smile. "He is so good and so in love."

"You don't know what love is." June said and The Joker looked at her.

"What was that woman?" he asked and she looked at him with a determined look.

"You don't know what love is." She said and he got up and placed himself in front of her.

"I don't know what love is?" he asked and forced her to look at him. "I jumped after her in the chemicals, I made her like me. What do you call that then?"

"All you want is power and you see her as your property." June said and he didn't take his eyes away from her. "That is not love, love consumes you and you do anything for that person. He saved me in a way you never could do."

The Joker walked away from her then he picked up his gun and pointed at her.

"No Boss we need her!" Johnny screamed and placed himself in front of the gun.

"Get out of my way Johnny." The Joker said with a threating voice.

"Without her no Harley." Johnny said and The Joker lowered his gun.

"Fine." He said and put the gun on the table. "I don't know what love is you say?" June looked at him and Johnny moved away. "She is everything to me, I would never replace her. But your man he doesn't need you, he fell in love with a vulnerable girl that was possessed. Oh yeah I read the file."

"You know nothing of us."

"I know everything about you girl." He said and sat down on a chair.

June looked away from him and he could tell that he had hit a nerve.


	4. A dangerous mind

**A dangerous mind**

Harley opened her eyes when she heard the vibrating sound on her nightstand. She rolled on her side and picked up her cellphone. It was her Puddin' again and this time he left a new voice mail. She pressed the button and waited to hear his voice.

"Harley, Pumkin this is getting ridicules where the hell are you?" he asked and she heard something in the background. "Since you won't come back by yourself I have made arrangement that a friend or whatever he is will find you."

"What is he talking about? What friend?" She thought and pressed to hear the other voice mail.

"Okay you want to play that game now?" he asked her with an irritated voice. "You better come home or I will do something bad to you." She pressed the button again.

"Pumkin I'm sorry I got angry at you, come home." he said and she pressed the button again. "Okay I'm done playing nice with you when I find you I'm going to do bad things with you."

She sighed and pressed the button again.

"Harley baby I lost my temper, come home." he said and she could hear he meant it. "You know I don't want to admit this but I miss you."

"I miss you too Puddin', so much." she said and put down the cellphone.

She looked around in the room and opened her old closet.

"I never could change your room." Her sister had said to her when she had gone back with her to the house and Harley had walked into her childhood room.

"It looks exactly like when I left it." She said and all her memories came back.

"Harley it's breakfast!" her sister shouted from downstairs and she woke up from her thoughts.

She put on her bathrobe her sister had given her and skipped downstairs.

"Morning Harl." He little nephew Nicky said and she smiled at him.

She was like one in the family after he sister had begged her to stay. When her sister had showed her that she hadn't touched her old room, she had been reading her old diaries she wrote when she was a teenager. She went through photo albums of vacations with their parents and she loved every minute with her niece and nephew. Jordan was working a lot so she rarely ever saw him.

"I made your favorites." Her sister said and a big smile came on Harley's face when she sat down at the table.

"Blueberry Pancakes!" she said cheery and clapped her hands and Nicky laughed at her.

"You funny." He said and she smiled at him. "I like you."

"I like you too." She said and felt how it moved in her stomach. "Wow what was that?"

"What are you talking about?" her sister asked and Harley placed a hand on her stomach.

"I think it moved." She said and her sister smiled at her.

"Babies usually do that." Her sister said and lifted up her daughter from her baby chair. "Jenny kicked me as if I was her punching bag."

"I can't believe I'm having a baby."

"So you are keeping it?" her sister asked her when she cleaned the blueberry stains from Jenny's mouth.

"I don't know, I already decided that I will have the baby but after that I don't know." She said and looked down on her plate.

"You know exactly what you want to do." Harleen said in her head. "You want your baby to have a normal life, not one in crime."

Harley just sat there eating her pancakes, she knew the happiness won't last and she missed her Puddin' so much that even his threatening messages warmed her heart.

.

Rick Flag looked at the computer, he was going insane looking at the same words all over again. His cellphone rang and he looked at the display.

"Waller." He said and turned the cellphone over on the desk. "It's her fault I'm in this mess with these psychopaths."

He looked at the security video of the parking lot and saw how The Joker blew a kiss towards it before he got into the black van. He tried to see the license plate but it was hopeless, he knew The Joker was insane but he was also a smart man that knew how to cover his tracks.

A beeping sound came and he looked at the screen, one of his searches had gotten a hit. He looked at old newspaper clipping.

"Young Harleen Quinzel gets gold medal in gymnastics." He read and scrolled down and saw a picture of a young Harley Quinn that actual looked really normal. "Let's see what you are hiding in your past."

He found a wedding announcement for Helen Quinzel and Jordan Davies, he squinted his eyes to look at the black and with picture of a woman that looked a lot like Harley. He printed out the clippings and put them in his file. He searched more and found newspaper clippings of Batman catching The Joker that broke out of Arkham Asylum after killing a lot of the staff there.

He opened the file he stole from Amanda Waller about Harley Quinn. He looked at her mugshot and then at the new clipping he had of a younger Harley.

"Gotcha!." He said and hurried out of the building. He looked at the time and counted that he only had 14 hours until his deadline. "Don't worry June, I will save you."

.

Two hours later Harley started to walk down the stairs when the doorbell rang, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her sister walked to the door and Harley looked at her.

"It's not him, he would blow up the door." She thought and her sister opened the door.

"May I help you?" her sister asked and a voice Harley recognized answered.

"Hello mam, I'm looking for Sharon and Nick Quinzel." The man said and Harley sat down on the stairs.

"If you disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, you guess what?" Harley heard in her head. "You die."

"Rick Flag." Harley whispered.

"They don't live here anymore." She heard her sister say. "But try the cemetery."

She tried to close the door but Rick put his foot in the way.

"Please I know you are Harleen's sister." He said and Harley stood up in the stairs.

"My sister is dead." Her sister said and looked right at him. "Now go away!"

"I need to find Harley Quinn."

"I don't know anybody with that name, sorry." Her sister said but he wouldn't move away.

"I know you are her sister."

"Are you Mr. J?" her sister asked and Harley laughed out loud on the stairs. Her sister turned around and the door opened.

"He is not." She said and walked down the stairs. "He is Rick Flag, he put a injection in my neck that could blow up my head."

"Harley your Joker has June." Rick said and walked through the door.

"And?" Harley said and sat down on the couch in the living room. "I did my part and you didn't stop that bitch from putting us all back at Belle Reve."

"Harley please I need you to come back with me or I will make you." Rick said and she looked at the gun on his hip.

"Well you could try." She said and took a cookie from the coffee table. "As you can see I'm in no shape to be nice."

It was then he noticed her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" he asked and she laughed at him.

"Did you think I was just fat?" she asked and pretended to be hurt. "The voices in my head tells me that I don't care about you or your precious Enchantress."

"Harley what is he talking about?" her sister asked her and Harley looked at her.

"Oh his girlfriend was possessed by some ancient witch or whatever." Harley said and put her feet up on the couch. "And now he wants my help to get her back as Mistah J has her."

"He will kill June if you don't come back with me." Rick said and she looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm having a problem seeing how that is my problem." She said and jumped of the couch and stood in front of him. "You see this is his baby, he will probably kill it and maybe me in the progress so when it's between me and my baby against you and your girlfriend, what do you think I will choose?" She smiled at him. "And by the way you should say congratulations."

"Harley you can't be this heartless." Her sister said and Harley looked at her.

"I'm not going back until this baby is safe."

"Then let me do it." Her sister said and Harley stared at her. "We look similar."

"Are you talking about tricking my Puddin'?" Harley asked her. "He is not that stupid."

"It can work." Rick said and Harley stared at him. "When I found the picture of your sister I thought it was you at first."

"Are you really willing to sacrifice yourself for a total stranger?" Harley asked her sister and looked at her. "What about your children?"

"No but I'll do it for you." her sister said and Harley looked at her with big eyes. "If you want to have your baby, I will make sure that will happen. Harley looked at her not knowing what to say. "I'm a big sister, so please let me help my little sister."

"I'll make sure she is safe." Rick said and Harley turned to him.

"You better make sure my sister and my Puddin' will be safe or I'll make sure you will see what I can really do." She said him with a cold voice and her sister stared at her. "I'm just kidding." Harley smiled and her sister breathed out of relief but Rick saw in her eyes that she meant every little word of it.

* * *

 **This chapter got shorter as I'm starting to get sick but will update as soon as I can.**


	5. No way out

**No way out**

Harley walked into the house again, her sister and Rick Flag had left in a hurry in his car to get to Gotham in time.

She had dyed her sister hair in pink and blue, she had written with a pen on her legs to create the same tattoos she had. The heart by the eye was hard to create for her to make it look like hers. It was tricky to make her sister look paler then she was so she dressed her in a black skirt with white fishnet tights and a pair of black high heel boots. She was wearing one of Harley's purple unicorn tops that didn't show her stomach.

Harley looked at her sister, she almost looked like her.

"Just leave your hair out so he can't see your mole." Harley said to her and looked at her sister's chin.

Now she was alone in the house, her niece and nephew was at their babysitter. She looked at the fireplace in the living room and at the pictures thereof her sisters happy family.

"He won't be fooled by her." Harleen said in her head. "You just sent your only sister to die because you are heartless."

"I'm not heartless!" Harley screamed out loud.

"He will kill her." Harleen said. "Are you really going to let your nephew and niece grow up without their mother?"

Harley walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed her bag and packed all her clothes in it but then she stopped and placed her hand on her stomach when she felt a kick.

"I want to keep this baby." she said and sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry I can't risk it."

She walked up to the window and looked down on the swingset in the backyard.

"Harleen I love you." Her sister had said to her when she was five and pushed her on the swing. "Sister's forever."

"Forever." Harley had said and giggled.

Haley woke up from her memory and looked at her bag on the bed.

.

The Joker came out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and in the corner of his eye he could see Harley's shelf. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, but the anger came bubbling up. He started to tear up the bathroom, all her stuff fell on the floor and he grabbed her pink trashcan and throw it on the other side of the room. He heard how something fell out of it, he looked a piece of plastic lying there. He walked closer to it and picked it up, it was broken but he could see the four first words on it.

"Preg." He read and stared at it. He walked into the bedroom back and forth and started to drag out all of Harley's clothes and found the little pink book with rainbow's and unicorn's on that he was looking for, her diary.

 _Dear diary._

 _I'm starting to feel sick. I don't know what it is but I think that it might be the worst._

 _My Puddin' won't be happy if it's true but I'm late._

 _I always wanted to have his child, but I know how he feels._

 _We always fight about it as I want it and he always says the same._

 _He always says Harley we can't have child, I never want to have a child._

 _I don't know what I will do when and if... I'm too afraid to write the words as it makes it real but here it goes PREGNANT._

The Joker stared at the words, he sat down on the bed and tried to remember the past weeks before Harley has disappeared.

"She's pregnant." He said out loud and someone knocked on the door.

"Boss it's time." Johnny said but he didn't get an answer so he opened the door. He stared at all the clothes on the floor and saw that his boss was holding a pink book. "Boss?"

The Joker woke up from his thoughts and stared at Johnny.

"She's pregnant." He said and let go of the book.

"Who is?" Johnny asked puzzled and The Joker got up from the bed and into the bathroom.

"Harley is, that's why she left me!" He shouted at Johnny and put on his clothes.

"Wait, are you telling me you are having a baby?"

The Joker got back into the bedroom and gave Johnny a cold look.

"I will never have a child." He said and left the room with Johnny walking after him.

.

Rick Flag looked at Harley's sister and sure enough she looked like Harley but she also didn't look like her. He looked at the text message he had gotten from The Joker from June's phone.

"Are you sure you can do this, Helen?" he asked Harley's sister and she looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"He looks like one of my worst nightmares." She said and looked again at the picture of The Joker. "How could Harleen ever fall in love with him and why did she go insane for him?"

"You are asking question that I don't have the answers to mam." Rick said and turned right.

"My sister was so bright, she was going places. Our parents were so proud over her but when she picked to work in Arkham Asylum they couldn't understand why, their last conversation with her was a fight." Harley's sister said and looked down and tried not to cry. "If I tell you something, do you promise to never say it to anyone?"

"Of course."

"I wish she was Harleen again, like she used to be before him." She said and Rick looked at her. "After this I don't think I can be there for her. She spaces out and talks with herself and now when I see who she loves and everything she has done I realize I don't know her. Harley may look like Harleen but she is gone, my sister is gone forever."

"You may not want to hear this but she was Harleen before she willingly fell into the chemicals, Harleen wanted this." Rick said and turned left.

"I don't believe that."

"We are here." Rick said and she composed herself when he stopped the car.

"Well I always wanted to be an actress, here goes nothing." She said and got out from the car.

She walked with unsteady legs towards the parked black van and The Joker stepped out with a tight grip of a woman she didn't recognize.

"So lover boy, you did your part." The Joker said and laughed at Rick.

Harley's sister backed away from him a little, she felt a hand around her arm and looked at Rick.

"I did my part now give me June." He said with a grip of Harley's sister's arm and looked at The Joker.

"Yes you did, it's just one tiny little thing." The Joker said and looked at Harley's sister. "That is not my Harley." He picked up his gun and pointed it at Harley's sister and Rick. "You must think I'm stupid, coming here trying to trick me."

"Please just give me June and I'll tell you where Harley is."

"I'm sure you know." The Joker said and pouted his lip and then pointed his gun at June. "But I just hate liars."

"You are right." Harley's sister said and The Joker looked at her. "I'm not Harley but I did know Harleen, I hate you for what you did to her. You are a monster and you should rott in hell!"

The Joker started to laugh out loud.

"Bye bye." he said and pointed the gun at Harley's sister.

"Puddin' stop!" a voice screamed and The Joker turned around and looked at Harley that was pointing her gun at him. "Don't hurt any of them, let them go."

"Really we are doing this again?" The Joker asked and let go of June and walked closer to Harley. "You won't shoot me."

"Don't test me Puddin'." Harley said and released the safety on the gun. "Let them go now!"

"Oh so feisty aren't we." The Joker said and laughed then quickly took the gun from her. "Told you."

He turned around and looked at Johnny.

"Let the girl go." He said to him and Johnny let go of June.

She run to Rick and he wrapped his arms around her.

"But the fake Harley, she stays." The Joker said and looked at Harley. "Who is that?"

"I don't know." She lied and looked at him.

"Well then I can just kill her." He said and pointed his gun at her sister.

"No!" Harley screamed.

"For a stranger you do seem to care much about her." The Joker said and looked at Harley again. "Once again, who is she Harley?"

"She's my sister." Harley said and he looked at her.

"Is she now?" he asked and Harley nodded. "Then I think it would be a good punishment for you if I would just kill her."

"No don't."

"Beg me."

"Please Puddin'."

"Pick." The Joker said and Harley looked at him. "Your sister or me, and you can never see her again because if you do. I will kill her."

Harley looked at her sister and at him, she smiled at him and took his hand.

"You already know I will always choose you Puddin'." she said and kissed him.

The Joker smiled at her and then looked at her sister with a big grin.

"Get the hell out of here." He said to them all. "She will always be mine."

Rick rushed into the car with June and Harley's sister. Harley looked at her sister and knew it was the last time she would see her.

.

Harley followed The Joker back home and he was sitting in his favorite chair in the living room drinking. She walked in there and licked her lips, her throat felt dry and she cleared it.

"Puddin' I think we should talk." She said and he got up from the chair with the empty glass in his hand.

"I think we do." He said and looked at her stomach. "We are not keeping that thing"

"That thing as you call it is our baby." Harley said angry and he came closer to her. "I will not kill my baby."

"We can't have a baby Harley, what were you thinking?"

"I'm having this baby Mr. J, with our without you." She screamed at him and he throw the glass in the wall. "I will leave you and never come back!"

She started to go out of the living room when he grabbed her arm.

"No you won't!" he said and dragged her up the stairs and into their bedroom. "I won't let you out from here."

He pushed her down on the bed and she sat up on it and looked at him angry.

"You can't keep me here forever!" she screamed at him and got up from the bed.

"Oh yes I can." He said and walked out from the room and locked the door behind him.

Harley looked at the door and threw a small statue at it.

"I hate you!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Love hurts baby." The Joker said on the other side of the door and walked down the stairs.


	6. The change

**The Change**

Harley was getting sick of being locked up in the bedroom, she had been in there for days now. The Joker only came in there to sleep and she refused to talk to him. One of his men came and gave her food and whatever she wanted but they refused to let her out afraid of what the boss would do. Harley picked up her cellphone but she had no reception on it, she got angry and throw it in the wall.

She heard how someone unlocked the door and Johnny peeked into the door.

"Miss Quinn, can I get you something?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Let me out of here!" she said to him and he came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"You know I can't do that." He said and she looked sad.

"I promise I won't tell him." She said and came closer to him. "He never let me have any fun anymore."

"I can't let you out." He said and she looked at him angry.

"Fine." She said and kneeled him between his legs.

He fell down in pain on the floor and she quickly run out from the room right into The Joker and he grabbed her.

"Going somewhere baby?" he asked and smiled at her. "If I didn't know better Harley, I would think you are trying to leave me."

"I'm going crazy being locked in there." She said and he sighed.

"Oh baby you always were crazy."

"But I'm bored." She said and pouted with her lower lip. "Puddin' please let me out."

He shook his head and dragged her back into the bedroom where he saw Johnny on the floor.

"Get up Johnny and get out!" he said and Johnny dragged himself out of the room. "So let's talk now."

"I'm keeping the baby." Harley said and he sighed at her.

"Change the tune Harley, you are not keeping it." He said and she pushed him away from her.

"Why not?"

"I don't want it." He said and she looked at him.

"Well too late for that." She said and he looked at her stomach.

He noticed it had gotten bigger and he did not like it.

"I'll make a deal with you pumkin." he said and she looked at him. "You can keep it as long as it's in there."

"You mean when our baby come out." She started to say but he interrupted her.

"It's gone." He said and she looked into his cold blue eyes. "It's gone now or then pick."

"I'm not letting you kill my baby." She said and he shook his head.

"Oh Harley, I told you I'm not having a baby." He said and she sat down on the bed. "You love that thing don't you?"

"I do." She answered with a whisper.

"When that thing comes out you will never see it again." He said and got out from the room and locked the door.

"We'll just see about that Puddin'" Harley said and got a smile on her lips.

.

The Joker was alone at one of his clubs, he looked at where Harley usually was dancing but it was a red headed girl there. He sighed the other girls didn't do anything for him, only Harley could always make him feel something. He always looked at her when she was moving in the glass cage, she always got admires that yearned for her but Harley only had eyes for him.

But now she can't dance for him, not like she used to. He didn't even want to touch her with that thing in her.

"A baby." He laughed at that thought. "Like I would ever have a child."

He leaned back in his booth and looked at his hand with the smile on it. Did he even want a child when he looked normal? He did, he wanted to find that special someone that could make his heart beat faster. But he wasn't normal not anymore, he had miss her so much but he would never admit it. No to anyone, he was a sociopath with no feelings of remorse or love.

He got up from the booth and walked into his office, he sat down by his desk and looked at some papers that was lying there. He remembered the first time he had seen Harley, when she was Harleen Quinzel.

"Hello I'm Dr. Quinzel." She had said and sat on the other side of the table.

He had looked at her blue eyes and saw no fear in them. All the other psychiatrists had fear in their eyes but not her. She opened her notebook and smiled at him, she had an angelic smile so he smiled back at her.

"Dr. Quinzel, I'm Mr. J." he had said and her smile did not go away.

"I'm your new psychiatrist, Mr. J." she said and still no fear in her eyes.

He could not figure her out at all, and he got intrigued by her.

After several of months he noticed that she started to look at him different, she started to bring him cuddle toys and she blushed when he gave her compliments.

He knew the answer when he asked her for the machine gun, he knew she had fallen for him and would do anything he asked for.

She made him feel something he didn't want to admit so he wanted to hurt her when his men broke him out. Johnny held her down and she looked right up at him still no fear in her eyes.

"What you going do? You going kill me, Mr. J? she asked him.

"What? Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going hurt you. Really, really bad."

"You think so? Well, I can take it." She said and he shocked her.

He did not expect her to follow him, that made it more fun and when she pointed the gun at him and killed a person he had looked at her.

He wanted to know how far she was willing to go for him so he took her the ACE Chemicals.

"Question. Would you die for me?"

"Yes."

"That's too easy. Would you, would you live for me?"

"Yes." She answered him with no doubt in her voice.

He had covered Harley's mouth with his smile tattoo

"Careful...do not say this oath thoughtlessly! Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." He said and looked at her. "Do you want this?"

"I do."

"Say it, say it. Say it." He told her and she looked at him. Pretty, pretty, pretty."

"Please." She said and he felt pleased.

"God, you're so... good!"

She fell willingly into the chemicals and he looked down, he knew she wouldn't make it. He turned around to walk away but then he felt a thug in his heart so he threw of his jacket and jumped down after her.

He knew she would be his forever but now that thing in her was destroying that. He got up from his office chair and took the papers from the desk with him when he walked out through the door.


	7. Surprise

**Surprise**

One month later The Joker stepped out of his car and walked straight into the house. He heard someone in the kitchen so he sneaked up behind her and covered her mouth with his smile tattoo.

"Hello Helen." He said and Harley's sister froze. "Let's play a little game." He let go of her and she run towards the knife on the kitchen counter. "Naughty, Naughty."

He pointed the gun at her and she dropped the knife.

"How did you find me?" she asked with shaky voice.

"Oh that was easy when I knew that you existed."

"I'm warning you my husband will be home." She said and he smiled at her.

"No he won't and before you say anything your kids are not either."

"What have you done to them?"

"Oh nothing." He said and looked at her. "Yet."

"What do you want?"

"A lot of things." He answered and laughed. "Oh you mean of you?" She looked at him and backed away. "I want to play a little game, if you play nice then you get your family back." He grabbed her and dragged her with him to the living room. "This is really homie, not at all like my mansion."

"Just tell me what you want." Harley's sister said and he pushed her down on the couch.

"I make the demands here." He said and sat down in an armchair. "So this is the house where my Harley grow up, huh?" Harley's sister just sat there and looked at him. "I asked you a question."

"Yes." She answered and he looked pleased.

"I bet you thought she was dead." He said and licked his lips. "You must have seen how insane she is?"

"I did."

"So tell me how was Harley before I met her."

"Her name is Harleen and she was smart."

"I need more than that." The Joker said and looked at the picture on the walls. "I'm guessing that little girl is Harley?"

"Yes and she was a sweet little girl."

"I see and did she want everything in life?"

"Harleen was focused on her studies until she graduated." Harley's sister answered. "She never talked about having a family."

"What made her take a job in a mental hospital, hm?"

"She believed anybody could be saved and she was fascinated by criminals."

"Is that right?"

"She believed in second chances." Harley's sister answered.

"You know the baby is mine?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"Yes, congratulations Mr. J." she said sarcastic. "If you haven't killed it yet along with Harley."

He got up from the armchair.

"Harley is mine and you took her and poisoned her." He said and Harley sister looked at him with big eyes.

"She made her own choice." she said and he looked at her. "Why are you here threatening me? You already have her and my sister is dead."

He sat down again in the armchair and laughed at her with his smile tattoo over his mouth.

"Oh you are so wrong, Harley will always be Harleen." He said and she looked at him. "Harleen was the one that fell in love with me." Harley's sister looked at him and her cellphone rang. "Why don't you answer that."

"Hello, Jordan are you okay?" Harley's sister asked and The Joker walked out from the house.

He got into his car and drove back to Gotham.

.

Harley was finally out from the bedroom, she looked at the decorations and all the presents on the table. She looked at her guests and smiled.

"So now we just wait until my Puddin' comes back home." She said with a smile and looked at Johnny. "Johnny put on the party hat."

"I don't think so, miss Quinn." He said and she got closer to him.

"Put it on or I'll play a little game called hit in the nuts." She said and he looked at her remembering what she did last time.

"Fine." He said and put on the party hat.

"Anybody else that doesn't want to have their hats on?" she asked the other guests that was The Joker's men and one of Harley's friends actually her only friend.

"No miss Quinn." The Joker's men said and she smiled pleased.

"Harley what is this?" a voice asked and she turned around.

"Puddin'!" she said with a smile and held up a gift. "This is our baby shower!"

The Joker walked into the living room and looked at all his men that was wearing party hats even Johnny. The he noticed the red headed woman that he recognized all too well.

"Baby shower?" he asked and felt how his anger was bubbling up. "And what is she doing in my house?"

"Ivy is my friend." Harley said and handed him the gift she had in her hands." Here you open this one." The Joker looked at the gift and sighed, then he opened it and Harley smiled at him. "Do you like it Puddin'?"

"Is this a stuffed dead Batman toy?" he asked and picked it up from the box.

"Aha, our child is going to love it."

The Joker looked at it and Harley thought she saw a little twitch in his mouth.

"Harley stop this now, we are not having a baby." He said and got serious but Harley just kept on smiling at him.

"This is a gift from Ivy." She said and held up a baby mobile with bats on it with knifes through them.

"Dead bats?" The Joker asked and looked at Ivy that smiled at him.

"Yes congrats daddy." She said and got up from the couch and walked to Harley. "Harley, I have to go but I'll see you soon. You too daddy J."

She smiled a fake smile at him and walked out.

"We are not having a baby." The Joker said but Harley just picked up the gifts and walked up the stairs. "Are you listening?"

Harley hummed a tune and walked into his office that was next to their bedroom. He walked after her and stared in shock.

"Surprise!" she said and he stared at all the baby stuff.

"What have you done to my office?" he screamed at her but she just continued humming.

She put the dead stuffed Batman in the black crib and sighed.

"Oh Puddin' look who wonderful everything looks." She said and he looked at the purple walls that had BANG written on them several of times.

"I told you we are not keeping it!" he screamed at her and she looked at him.

"I know." She said and shrugged her shoulders and walked into their bedroom.

He walked after her and she turned around to look at him.

"Then why are you decorating my office and having a baby shower?" he asked her and she gave him a smile.

"For fun." She said and took of her dress. He hadn't seen her undressed for some time now and that stomach was even bigger now. "Something the matter?" He averted his eyes and tried not to look at her. "By the way, I had a doctor here today."

He looked at her.

"You what?" he asked and she picked up a small photo from her nightstand.

"This is our baby girl." She said and showed him the picture. He looked at the picture but then he looked away. "Well I'm going to shower."

She walked into the bathroom and left the picture on the drawer, he heard how she turned the shower on and walked closer to the drawer but then he turned around and walked out.

Harley looked behind the door and smiled when she saw that.

"Don't worry my lil monster, you will be daddy's monster too." She said and put a hand on her stomach and felt a kick. "My little Muffin."


	8. The beginning

**The beginning**

One month later after arguing once again with her Puddin', Harley had walked out from the mansion and was walking out in the street. A car pulled up next to her and The Joker looked at her.

"Get in Harley." He said but she just kept on walking.

"I'm leaving you Mister J." she said and he kept on driving next to her.

"We both now you won't." He said and she stopped and looked at him.

"You destroyed my baby room." She said angry and he stopped the car and got out from it.

He put himself in front of her and she looked at him angry.

"You are not having that thing." He said. "Now get into the car before someone will see you."

"Afraid that someone thinks that you are going to be a daddy?"

"Get into the car before I throw you in the trunk." He said to her and she got into the car and throw her bag in the backseat. He looked at her when he got into the car. "Don't look like that Pumkin, you know it's the best for us to not have that thing."

"Our daughter." Harley said and looked at him with determination in her eyes. "She is not a thing."

He started to car and didn't say a word to her until they reached their destination. He opened the door for her and she stared at ACE Chemicals.

"Puddin'?" she asked but he dragged her in her arm into the factory. "What are we doing here?"

He didn't say a word and she was standing and looked down at the vat of chemicals.

"Would you go in that again?" he asked and she looked at him. "To keep that thing, would you go in there?"

She knew he was serious about it, she saw it in his eyes so she looked him straight into those blue eyes that made her fall in love with him.

"Yes." She said with no hesitation.

"Even though you could kill it?" She swallowed and felt his hand on her cheek, he kissed her mouth. "Would you do it?"

"Yes."

He smiled at her and she turned around towards the vat of chemicals.

"You know you may not survive this time." He said and she looked at him.

"I know." She said and he smiled at her. "But I don't want to live without you."

He smiled at her and she got closer to the edge, then she jumped down. The Joker looked down at her like he had done before and then he jumped down after her.

He opened his eyes and looked up in the ceiling, he turned around and looked at Harley that was sleeping beside him. She was smiling in her sleep and his eyes looked at her stomach.

He knew if he did what he had dreamt of she would have done it for him, she would sacrifice their child for him. He got up from the bed and put on his purple satin bathrobe, he got into the bathroom and closed the door.

"This is insane." He thought. "I don't want this, I only want her nothing else."

He looked at his mirror reflection and felt how angry he got and smashed the mirror with his hand. He looked at his bloody hand then looked at the door where Harley was standing.

"Puddin' you're hurt." She said and came up to him. She took his hand and wrapped it, he looked at her and then kissed her.

In every kiss she felt how his hunger for her grow and she let herself get carried away with him.

.

Harley let her fingers slide though her Puddin's hair and looked at him sleeping. She loved him with all her heart and she knew he would never change. Carefully she got up from the bed and grabbed her clothes, sneaked out from the bedroom and got dressed outside the door. The mansion was dark only the moonlight was sipping in through the windows. She sneaked downstairs and out through the front door, his car was on the drive way. She got into it and started it and drove away.

She looked at the time and speeded through Gotham, she looked at the city in her back mirror and kept on driving.

She drove for two hours until she saw her old house, she saw that the light was on so she knew her sister was awake.

She got out from the car and knocked on the door. It took a minute or two but her sister opened it with a gun in her hand.

"Harley." She said and looked at her shocked and lowered the gun. "Is this some kind of game for you? I heard that he would kill me if you met me again."

"I know Helen but I need to talk to you."

Her sister sighed and let her in.

"You can't stay long, Jordan and the kids will wake up soon and I don't want them to see you."

Harley walked into the living room and her sister sat next to her.

"I need you to raise my baby." Harley said and her sister stared at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked and Harley looked at her. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Harley asked and her sister sighed.

"How do I know that it won't be crazy like the two of you?"

"It's a girl." Harley said and looked at her sister angry. "Why can't you raise my baby?"

"I don't want that psycho after me!" her sister said angry and Harley rose up from the couch.

"You are talking about my Puddin' and he doesn't want my muffin."

Harley's sister got up from the couch and put her hand on her head.

"He was here." She said and Harley looked at her sister with open mouth.

"What?"

"He was here, threatening me and made me believe he had Jordan and my kids."

"What did he want?"

"He asked questions about you, the old you Harleen." Her sister answered and looked at Harley. "I'm getting a headache."

"He wanted to know things about me?" Harley asked and followed her sister to the kitchen.

"I guess so or just play a twisted little game." Her sister answered and took a glass of water.

"I have to go." Harley said but her sister grabbed her arm.

"Before you go I need to know."

"Need to know what?"

"Why did you fall in love with him?"

Harley looked at her sister and hugged her goodbye.

"How could I not have." She said and he sister looked at her. "He is my Puddin', now and forever."

"At least I know my sister is happy somewhere even though he is crazy." She said and Harley smiled at her.

"I love you and I'm so proud over you my big sis." Harley said and left her sister.

She got into the car and said goodbye forever to her old life and drove back to her Puddin'


	9. Hurricane

**Hurricane**

The Joker opened his eyes and turned around to look at Harley but she wasn't there, quickly he got up and walked into the bathroom but it was empty.

"Harley!" he shouted when he went into his old office but she wasn't there. He run down the stairs then into the kitchen where Johnny was sitting drinking coffee.

"Something wrong Boss?" he asked and the Joker looked at him.

"Where is Harley?" he asked him angry.

"Isn't she upstairs? Johnny asked but knew that it was wrong thing to ask.

"If she was, do you seriously think I would have asked you then?" he asked and Johnny stared at his boss. "Find her now."

Johnny got up from his chair like he was told and walked out with some of Joker's men.

"I hate when she pushes my buttons." The Joker said to himself and picked up his phone. Every second the dial tone came he felt how his anger was rising. "Where the hell are you pumkin."

He walked outside. he noticed that his car was gone, he grunted in anger and walked in again. He went upstairs and into their bedroom then opened Harley's closet and saw that her bag was still there. It didn't seem like anything was missing in her closet, he walked into the bathroom and saw that all her stuff was still there. He picked up his phone again and called her again but no answer just her voicemail.

"Where are you? You better not have runaway again cause you know I will always find you." he said and hung up.

.

Harley pressed the gas and the car moved faster, she was on her way back home when she noticed a car following her, her phone vibrated and she saw the Joker's face on the display. The car behind her got closer then drove right into her and she screamed. She tried to grab her phone but she dropped it on the floor. She pressed the gas harder to speed up but the car behind her did the same, she turned right then left to lose the car.

"Finally." She said and breathed out when she was alone on the road. She tried to reach for her phone when she looked up and saw a big SUV coming at her. She screamed and turned the wrong way, right into a tree.

She saw someone coming towards the car but her vison was all blurry.

"Did you think you could run away from me?" a voice said when she tried to focus but her head was pounding too loud. "Take her with us."

Harley felt how something was dripping from her head, she tried to fight the men that was pulling her out from the crashed car but it was no use, everything went black and she lost conscious.

.

The Joker looked at his men, he was standing in the basement and he was not happy.

"So you are telling me she is gone, my car is gone and you have no idea where she or it is?" he asked then grabbed a knife from the table. "Who wants to go first?" His men looked at him except one of them that looked down at the grey floor. "Tick tock."

"Boss we have a problem." Johnny said and the Joker looked at him.

"What is it?"

"We found your car but." He started to say but got interrupted.

"No Harley." The Joker said and Johnny nodded.

"And it was crashed into a tree." Johnny said and the Joker looked at him. "We found blood, lots of it."

The Joker screamed out in anger and throw the knife at one of his men, the knife got stuck in one of his mens earlobe and he screamed in pain.

"It's just a little scratch, walk it off." The Joker said then walked up the stairs. "Johnny tell me, how bad is my car hurt?"

"Your car is wrecked." Johnny answered walking after him.

The Joker walked to the upper floor, into his old office and stared at the baby stuff that was in there and slammed the door shut.

Johnny looked at the closed door and picked up his phone.

"How bad is it?" he asked the other person on the line.

"She must be badly hurt if it's her blood and since miss Quinn is pregnant it doesn't look good at all." a manly voice answered and Johnny looked again at the closed door. "Okay search the scene and report back to me."

"Will do." The voice said and hung up the phone.

Johnny heard how his boss was throwing stuff in the room and he walked away from the door.

.

A noise came and Harley tried to open her eyes, she heard screaming but her body wouldn't move.

"Careful now, you lost a lot of blood." A calming voice said to her then she felt something wet on her forehead. "Try to stay still sweetie."

She tried to talk but nothing came out, she could make out the screaming now. It was a baby screaming. It couldn't be her baby could it? She wasn't due yet and why couldn't she open her eyes? She tried to remember what happened but her mind was blank, she remembered being in the car driving home to her Puddin' but that was it.

"Where am I?" she thought and tried to move but she couldn't.

"Is it done?" a voice asked and Harley tried to place the voice.

"It's done."

"Good, take her away."

She felt how something sharp was inserted into her arm and she started to feel so sleepy. She tried to stay awake, the screaming told her not to sleep but she couldn't fight it anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your reviews it means alot to me.**

 **This chapter is shorter but I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	10. Whispers in the dark

**Whispers in the dark**

.

June Moone walked through the corridor with some books in her arms, looking into different rooms in the facility. She walked up the stairs to floor 4 and noticed that one of the doors that usually were open was closed so she walked towards the door but a guard stopped her.

"Don't come any closer miss." He said and pointed his rifle at her.

"I have clearance to be on this floor." June said and he looked at her pass. "See June Moone."

"I have my orders miss, I need you to leave."

"Who is in there?" she asked but he gave her no answer.

"Leave now." He warned her and she walked back down the stairs.

June walked towards her office then sat down in her desk chair. She logged into her computer and started to look up the files on floor 4.

"Restricted access." The computer said and she decided to use something she learned when she was Enchantress. "Access granted, Welcome."

She looked into the surveillance camera and stared at the pictures from floor 4.

"Oh my God." She said and picked up her phone to call but then stopped herself. Quickly she logged off then turned the computer off, grabbed her purse and left her office.

As soon as she was out of the facility she picked up her phone and called Rick Flag.

"Rick we have a problem." She said and quickly walked to her car.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked and she got into her car.

"I'll tell you at home." She said and started her car.

.

The sound of a garbage truck woke Harley up, she looked up in the unfamiliar ceiling.

"Where am I?" she asked herself and sat up in the bed.

She looked around in the room but didn't noticed anything in the room. With shaky legs she got up from the bed and looked at her mirror reflection . She screamed when she saw that she looked like she used to look before she met her Puddin'.

"Honey what's wrong?" a manly voice asked and she turned around quickly.

She stared at the man with brown hair, she backed away from him and into the wall.

"Who are you?" she asked and he came closer to her.

"I'm your husband, Harleen." He said and now he was in front of her. He reminded her of her Puddin' from her fantasy.

"That's not my name." she said and heard running footsteps.

"Mommy!" a little girl shouted happy and run into the room.

Harley stared at the little girl with brown dark hair with blue eyes and the man picked her up.

"Come on baby, mommy is not feeling well." He said and carried the girl out through the door.

Harley turned around towards the mirror and starred at her face without the heart tattoo and the words Rotten was gone. She looked at the white nightgown she was wearing then down on her legs, but nothing was there. With tears in her eyes she looked down on her flat stomach, she touched it and remembered the kicking.

"This has to be a dream." She said and pinched her arm but nothing happened.

The doorbell rang and she jumped at the sound of it.

"Honey will you get that?" the man shouted from downstairs.

Harley looked around for something to wear and saw a white dress with flowers hanging on the wardrobe. She put it on and walked slowly down the stairs.

"I told you to get that." The man said and walked to the front door.

She looked at him when he opened the door and she stared at the person who rang the doorbell.

"Mom?" Harley asked and stared at the woman who looked just like her mother.

"Hi honey, have you forgot that we were visiting today?" the woman asked and Harley just stood there on the stairs staring at her.

"This is a dream, this must be a dream." Harley said and pinched her arm again but nothing changed.

"Why do you look so scared honey?" he mother asked and came closer to her. "Come here sweetie."

Her mother hugged her and Harley hugged her back, she felt so real. She was wearing the same perfume as she always had done.

"Look how big my granddaughter is!" a familiar manly voice said and Harley looked at her father that came in through the door with presents in his arms.

"This is a dream, you two are dead." Harley said and let go of her mum and run upstairs.

She slammed the bathroom door and locked it behind her.

"Harleen come out of there." The man said and she leaned against the door.

"My name is Harley, I'm Harley Quinn and I want to wake up from this nightmare!" she screamed at him through the door. "I want to go back home to my Puddin'."

The man laughed behind the door and she recognized that laugh.

"Come on baby."

Harley opened the door and looked at the Joker, he smiled at her and kissed her.

"Puddin'." She said and smiled at him but then she noticed that everything got dark around her and he disappeared.

She looked down at her pale hands and noticed her body was back to normal. She walked in the darkness and heard whispers around her.

"Where is she going? Does she think she can escape the darkness?" the voices whispered around her.

"Hello?" Harley shouted but no answer. She kept on walking in the dark, when she felt how her stomach started to hurt.

"We are losing her." A voice said and she saw flashes of a doctor standing over her.

"Do it." A voice said and she fell back to the darkness.

.

.

The Joker walked back and forth in the living room, he stopped by the fireplace and looked at the flames.

"You better not have bad news for me Johnny." He said when turned around and looked at him while holding the poker in his hand.

"You have a phone call." Johnny said and reached his cellphone at him.

"Is it her?" the Joker asked and took the phone.

"No but you better take the call." Johnny said and the Joker put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. J this is June Moone, you might remember me as you hostage."

"Of course miss Moone and the little soldier." The Joker said and smiled. "What owes me this pleasure?"

"Oh believe me I would never speak to you ever again if it was my choice, but I owe it to Harley." June said and the Joker's eyes got wide open.

"Harley, what do you know?"

"I think we better met where we last saw each other and don't think that Rick won't come with me and if you want her and your baby back, you better do as he says."

"I hate playing by the rules." The Joker said. "Next you will be saying come alone."

"Actually I think you should bring your men and a lot of guns."

"Where is Harley exactly?"

"She is somewhere you will never find her without my help, so what do you say Mr. J are you going to play by my rules?"

"Fine I'll play by your rules." He said then hung up and Johnny looked at him. "Bring up the van Johnny, we are going to play."


	11. Playing with the Devil

**Playing with the Devil**

June Moone and Rick Flag stood by and watched the van drive in.

"Are you sure about this?" Rick asked June and she looked at him.

"He is in love with her, he would do anything for her."

"Why are we putting our lives in danger for a crazy and not to mention insane person?"

"Because she saved me twice." June said and she saw the Joker and his men come walking towards her.

Rick raised his gun and the Joker smiled at them.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead already." He said and June told Rick to lower his gun. "Where is my Harley?"

"She is under ground, hidden by the government." June answered and the Joker looked at her.

"Who is in charge of that?" he asked and Rick looked at him.

"Amanda Waller." Rick answered then noticed that the Joker reacted to that name. "I believe Harley has told you about her?"

"Oh yeah, I have heard about her."

June looked at the Joker and then went back to the car.

"This will help you get in but try not to hurt anyone in there." She said and took out a set of blueprints from the car.

"Anyone?" the Joker asked. "Does that include Waller?"

Rick turned around and looked at June who handed the Joker the set of blueprints.

"Do what you want with her." She said and looked at Rick. "After this is done, we are leaving Gotham."

"Is that your way of saying that we won't keep in touch?" the Joker asked and acted like he was hurt. "I'm so hurt by that."

"We are done with each other after this." Rick said and the Joker laughed at him. '

"Look at little soldier boy taking charge, here I thought you were her little dog." He said and handed the blueprints to Johnny. "Is it complicated?"

"Not some bombs or grenades can't stop." Johnny said and looked at his boss. "We will have to force our way in.

"I love the sound of that!" the Joker said and laughed.

.

Amanda Waller opened the door on floor 4 and looked at Harley lying there looking so hopeless. She looked at the heartbeat monitor and then at the little one next to it, she walked closer to the bed that Harley was on and looked at the tube that went from her arm to the drip.

"How soon is it ready?" Amanda asked one of the men in the white lab coats that was in the room.

"She has responded well to the treatment." One of the men said and looked at her.

"Good, the Joker will never stop looking for her so let me know when we can extract it." Amanda said and walked out from the door.

She walked up the stairs to another floor and walked into her office. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"It's me, yes sir it's going as planned." She said to the other person on the phone. "Yes sir, I will do that."

.

Harley opened her eyes but didn't get the usual darkness, the voices was gone and she looked at the men in white lab coats, they didn't notice that she was awake as they had their back towards her. She looked at the heart monitor and then at her stomach, she felt her baby girl in there and breathed out. She pulled out the tub that went from her arm and started to feel like herself again. One of the men turned around so she pretended she was asleep, she listened after his footsteps and then felt how he were close to her. Quickly she grabbed his arm and took a chokehold on him, the other man turned around and looked at her surprised.

"Hello, be nice or I'll kill your friend." She said and smiled at him.

He backed away from her when she got up from the bed with his coworker. She took a scalpel from the counter and walked closer to him with a grip on his coworker.

"Now were the hell am I?" she asked angry.

"You are at a government facility." He answered and he sounded scared of her.

"Great." She said then stabbed his friend then throw him at him, grabbed his keycard and got out from the room.

She looked around in the corridor, with shaky legs she sneaked by several of rooms. In one of the rooms she noticed crying babies that had tubs coming out of them. She placed a hand on her stomach when she heard a loud bang from one of the floors under her.

.

"Knock, knock!" the Joker shouted when he walked through the hole in the wall that he had made with a bomb.

His men came in and fired their guns at everyone that was there, he walked up the stairs and up to floor 4. He looked into the room where June had told him that Harley was but it was empty, he clenched his jaw and looked into every other room but no sign of her.

"I see you found us." a voice said and he looked at a woman with dark skin. She pointed her gun at him and he just smiled at her.

"Shoot me if you can, miss Waller." He said and she looked at him.

"You don't think I will?" she asked and he picked up his gun from his holster.

"Let's see who will die first."

"I know a lot about you Mr. J and I know your weakness."

"I don't have one." He said and she laughed at him.

"You have her and you know I have her now, so who has the upper hand?"

The Joker looked at her and then behind her and smiled.

"Me." Harley said and hit Amanda in the head with a fire ax so she fell down on the floor. "Puddin' you came for me."

The Joker walked up to Harley and pointed his gun at Waller that was lying on the floor unconscious.

"I'll always come for you." The Joker said and kissed her. "So pumkin what do you want to do with her?"

"Let's have some fun!" Harley said and smiled at him.

He dragged Amanda into the same room where Harley had been and looked at the blood on the floor.

"Who's blood?" he asked and Harley smiled at him.

"I stabbed someone." She said and helped him up with Amanda on the bed.

"That's my Harley." He said and smiled at her. "So what do you want to start with?"

Harley picked up a syringe with something in it then noticed that Amanda started to wake up.

"You put me through hell." Harley said to her and inserted the needle into Amanda's arm. "Now it's payback."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. I'm not a fan of this chapter but I needed Harley to get out of the facility for next chapter.**


	12. Out of hell

**Out of hell**

Harley was lying in her and the Joker's bed and looked up in the ceiling. After he had rescued her everything went back too normal he still didn't want the baby and she still wanted it so once again they had been fighting that morning. She was in the seventh month now and he refused to even touch her, she noticed he kept on looking at her stomach like it was an abomination for him. When he did go to sleep he was as far away as he could from her, she usually ate her meals alone. It had felt like normal when the two of them had tortured Amanda Waller, Harley got up from the bed and smiled when she thought about that.

She felt how her baby moved inside her stomach and put her hand on it.

"I know my little Muffin." She said and sighed. "Daddy is stubborn but we will get him on our side." The baby kicked and she smiled when the Joker came into the bedroom. He looked at her and walked towards his closet and picked out a grey suit with a purple shirt to it. "Where are you going Puddin'?"

"Out." he answered and started to undress from his other suit. "I'll be home for dinner."

"Why are you being so cold towards me?" she asked and sat down on the bed pouting her lip when he turned around and looked at her.

"Why do you refuse to do as I tell you to?" he asked her and put on his purple shirt.

"I won't give up our baby." Harley said and he looked at her with his shirt open. "I'm leaving you and I'm having this baby."

"You seem to forget something Harley, you are mine." he said and pushed her up against the wall grabbing her by her throat. "You know I don't response well to threats."

"And I don't want to give up our baby." She said and looked right at him.

He looked at her and she refused to take away her eyes from him their bodies were close together.

"You're hurting me Puddin'." She said and sounded like she was about to cry.

"Get this straight pumkin, you are mine." he said that she felt a kick in her stomach and he looked down at it. "What was that?"

"Our little girl likes your voice." Harley said and the Joker let go of her.

He put on the rest of his suit and started to walk out from the room but then turned around.

"You better be here when I come back or I'll kill your sister and her family." He said and slammed the door after him.

"Oh I will be here, Puddin'." Harley said and looked at a chest in her wardrobe.

.

The Joker drove away from the mansion then picked up his phone.

"Did you find it?" he asked the other person on the phone.

"Yes, we found the details."

"So what did they do to her?"

"You better come here and ask her yourself as she isn't talking." The voice said and he hung up the phone.

He looked in the rearview mirror and then suddenly he thought back to when the baby had kicked.

"This is insane, she is not getting to me." he said to himself and put on the radio. He looked at the passenger side and thought about when Harley had been sitting there, every time when he wanted to play she had been there and now she was threatening him that she would leave him. Oh no she would never be able to leave him again, she was his and his alone that would he make sure of whatever it takes.

He turned right on the highway and into a secluded area, his men stood there with their guns looking at him. He got out of the car and picked up his gun then walked into the building.

"Well hello sunshine." He said and looked at Waller that was lying on a table restrained. "So anything you want to tell me?"

He walked closer to her and took away her gag, she was bleeding from her head.

"Screw yourself." Waller said and he laughed at her.

"Wrong answer, let's try sharp this time." He said and picked up a scalpel from the table next to him.

After a half hour torture he put the bloody scalpel down and walked towards the other table and started to read the files.

"Bla bla bla insane, bla bla bla psychotic, pregnant with his baby. Test is showing positive." He read out loud and looked at Waller. "What does that mean Amanda?"

He walked up to her then looked down at her. "So start talking."

"I'm not telling you a word." She said and he smiled at her.

"You are a hard bitch to break, lucky for you I love breaking things." He said and took a knife closer to her eye. "I hope you can live without your eyesight Amanda."

She stared at him as the knife came closer to her eye.

"I'll tell you." she said and he took the knife away.

"Start talking." he said and looked at her.

.

Harley walked out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn when she got a text from the Joker, she looked at her phone and smiled when she saw it was him.

 _Won't be home for dinner eat by yourself_

She stared at the text and felt how her anger came bubbling up, once again he had cancelled their dinner plans. He kept her locked up and hidden from the outside world, and now he wouldn't be home for dinner. She threw the bowl of popcorn in the wall and run up the stairs.

"Miss Quinn what's wrong?" Johnny asked but she didn't answer.

She opened the chest in her closet and looked at all her old stuff. Their it was her baseball bat she had used so many times with the words "Goodnight" on it. The Joker had his men get her stuff after he had broken her out of Belle Reve.

She picked up her bat and run down the stairs and into the living room.

"What are you doing with that bat?" Johnny asked but got no answer.

"He thinks he can keep me locked up in here and not get any consequence, to hell with that!" she said and started to smash everything she could with her bat including his favorite chair.

Johnny knew all too well to stay away from her so he picked up his phone and wrote a text to his boss.

Harley looked at the destruction she had made and breathed out, she let go of her bat and sighed at the relief she felt. She walked back in to the kitchen then made another bag of popcorn and poured a glass of grape soda.

.

It was past midnight when the Joker walked into the mansion, he walked up the stairs then into the bedroom but no Harley. He looked into the bathroom but no sign of her.

"Johnny you better know where she is!" he screamed and Johnny came running up the stairs.

"She is in the training room." he said and the Joker rushed down the stairs to the end of the mansion and into the training room.

"Are you going to come down?" he asked and looked up at Harley that was hanging in a rope and sat on a wooden beam.

"Don't want to, you cancelled our plans." she answered and looked down at him.

"Yeah I saw how you felt about that, you destroyed my favorite chair."

"I was frustrated." She answered and lowered herself down from the rope.

"You are going to make it up to me." he said and she looked at him.

"How can I when you won't even touch me when I have our baby inside of me?" she asked when she was right in front of him and he looked at her then grabbed her by her hair.

"You are mine, only mine." he said and kissed her roughly.


	13. Pleasure and Pain

**Pleasure and Pain**

A month later Harley looked at her Puddin sleeping next to her, she looked at his Damaged tattoo on his forehead. She smiled then kissed his forehead, his eyelid was twitching and she heard his cellphone vibrate on the nightstand. She reached for it but then he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"I was going to give it to you." She lied and he pushed her away from him.

"Liar, you were going to go through my phone." he said and read the text he got.

"You are keeping something from me." she said and crossed her arms then pouted with her lip. He got up from the bed naked then walked into the bathroom and she walked after him grabbing her pink silk bathrobe. "Why won't you let me come with you?"

"You know why." he answered and looked at her stomach.

"I'm bored being here by myself, I want to play Puddin'." She said when he got dressed. She walked closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Please Puddin' let me play with you."

"You know I can't do that, not with that thing in you." he said and took away her hand from his cheek. She looked at him and put her hand her stomach.

"I love this baby." She said and felt like she was about to cry. "I want to keep our baby and if I need to stay here and be bored to do that I will."

"We are not keeping it." he said and walked out from the bathroom.

"You will have to kill me to take her away from me." Harley said when she walked after him and he turned around.

"You don't think I will?" he asked and walked closer to her. "You knew who I was when you met me, I'm a psychopath Harley."

"I know, but you're my psychopath Puddin'." she said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm going to make some food, have fun today Puddin'."

The Joker just stood there and felt confused when he heard how Harley was humming a song while she skipped down the stairs.

"Those hormones make her even crazier." he said and shook his head.

He walked into his old office and looked at the broken stuff everything except the crib. Harley had put the stuffed dead batman in it. He picked it up and a smile came on his lips when he thought about it but then he caught himself and throw it back in the crib. Quickly he walked out from the room and down the stairs where he heard Harley singing to the radio, Johnny came up from the basement and looked at him.

"Someone is in a good mood." he said when he heard how Harley was singing.

"Hormones." the Joker said and put on his coat. "Take care of her."

He walked out from the mansion and into his car, that's when he started to hit the wheel in anger and started hit his head with his hands.

"I won't give in." he said and drove away.

.

Harley looked through the kitchen window and saw the car leave through the gates.

She drank from her grape soda then walked out from the kitchen, up the stairs and into their bedroom. She walked up to the floor safe and tried to break in but no luck as the Joker had changed the combination, with a big sigh she got up from the floor and skipped down the stairs.

"Miss Quinn what are you doing?" Johnny asked when she came down in the basement.

"Just grabbing some things." she said and picked up a coupled of toy bombs that was in a big black chest. "Hm… I wonder if I need some dynamite also."

"What are you planning to blow up?"

"Never mind your little head about that." She said and gave him one of her crazy smiles. "Just keep it a secret."

She walked up the stairs humming a song when she got into the bedroom and started to prepare the toy bombs. She heard footsteps so she locked the door then got back to her business.

"Miss Quinn open the door." Johnny shouted from the other side of the door.

"Sorry can't hear you!" she shouted back and placed one of the bunny bombs on the safe. "Fire in the hole!"

"Say what?" Johnny said and heard a loud bang. "Miss Quinn are you okay?"

"What?" Harley asked and walked up to the blown up safe. "I didn't need them all, damn I wanted to play."

She picked up some of the guns that was in there and went through some folders when something fell out. She picked it up and noticed it was the sonogram picture she had left on top of the drawer, she looked at it and then put it back in the safe.

"Miss Quinn open the door now!" Johnny said to her and she looked at the mess she had made.

She got up from the floor and unlocked the door, he looked at her with big eyes when he saw the mess in the bedroom.

"Oops, you know hormones." she said and smiled at him.

"How will I explain this to him?" Johnny asked and she giggled.

"Just tell him what he already knows, I'm crazy." she said and walked out from the room then skipped down the stairs humming.

"Yeah you really are." Johnny said and scratched the back of his head.

When Harley was in the living room she picked up her phone and texted her Puddin.

 _Sorry Puddin' got a little crazy, you'll see when you come home. Love you_

She smiled and then walked around in the mansion and sighed.

"I'm bored Johnny." she shouted from the hall and he looked at her from upstairs. "Play with me?"

"Hell no, play with some of the other men." he said and kept on ordering the maids to clean the room.

All of the Joker's men knew to stay away when Harley was bored, she already put a couple of them in severe pain, she walked around and sat down on the couch then turned on the TV.

"Batman have once again stopped a robbery here in Gotham." the newscaster said and Harley looked angry at the screen.

"Stupid Bats." she said and switched the channel.

.

When the Joker came home he walked into the living room and found Harley asleep in front of the TV. She looked so peaceful as she slept there with no make-up on wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of pink hot pants.

He looked at her then he went upstairs where Johnny was.

"What did she do?" the Joker asked and Johnny opened the door to the bedroom.

The Joker started to laugh when he saw that the safe was open and the guns was on the floor.

"That's my girl." he said and looked at Johnny. "Did she say why she did it?"

"She said you know she is crazy." Johnny said and the Joker smiled then walked down into the living room.

"Harley wake up." The Joker said and looked down at her.

"Puddin'?" she asked and looked up at him.

"What did you do in my safe?" he asked and she tilted her head.

"What safe?"

"Do no play games with me." he said and grabbed her arm then lifted her up from the couch.

"You're hurting me Puddin'." she said and he smiled at her.

"Good, now come with daddy." he said and forced her to move. He dragged her out into the car then opened the passenger side and let go of her arms. "Get in pumkin."

Harley crossed her arms and looked at him with an angry look.

"No." she said and he gave her a cold look.

"Get in now or you will end up in the trunk and who knows when I will let you out."

Harley heard the seriousness in his voice and got into the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked when he got into the driver seat.

"It's a surprise." he answered and pressed the gas pedal.


	14. Tag, you're it

**A/N: Updated since I thought it was to rushed as some of my readers said.**

* * *

 **Tag you're it**

After an hour drive Harley looked at the broken-down sign that had graffiti on it that said Last Laugh. It was an old comedy club she knew it as she and the Joker had a murder spree in there years ago.

"What are we doing here Puddin'? she asked when he opened the car door.

"We are going to play three games baby, do them all and I'll let you keep that thing." he answered and then took a grip on her arm then pushed her through the front doors. "First up, a little play time." It was completely pitch dark in there and she couldn't see where he was taken her.

"I'm sorry." a manly voice said with shiver in it. "I did what you told me to, Mr.J."

The stage light lit up and Harley looked at a familiar face that was that was tied down to a chair.

"You wanted to play pumkin, so here is you first game." the Joker said and gestured that she was going up on the stage. "You see baby, I do remember what you say and I remember what you told me about what he did to you."

Harley walked up on the stage and a smile came on her lips.

"Harley please let me go." the man said but she just laughed.

"Hello captain Griggs." she said and looked at the Joker that has come up on the stage.

"He is my gift to you." he said and she kissed him then took the knife he handed her. "We have lots of toys here."

She looked at the syringes, scalpel's, knives and the butcher knife.

"Oh Griggs, you should have treated me better." Harley said and cut him on his cheek. "Should we take a little picture?"

"Harley please." Griggs started to say but she put her hand on his mouth.

"Be quiet, I'm talking now!" she said and hit him in the face. "Now is my play time, let's start with sharp."

The Joker looked while she tortured Mr. Griggs, she looked like she had so much fun. It felt like it had always done but then he looked at her stomach and grunted.

"What do you want to do now Griggs, I let you choose strawberry, chocolate or vanilla." Harley said and laughed while he looked terrified.

"Please Harley, let me go." he looked at her and then at her stomach. "You're much bigger then I remember."

She looked at him and then sat down in his lap and smiled at him.

"I'm pregnant and you know what?" she asked and reached for her next tool to use. "I'm even more crazier now."

The Joker smiled as he watched her play, then he turned around and looked at his phone. He read the text he got and cracked his fingers. He turned around to look at Harley that was occupied when he dialed the number.

"It's me, what do you mean that she is gone?" he asked angry and kept on looking at Harley.

"I always wanted to try this saw." she said and smiled at Griggs.

He screamed and the Joker got back to his phone and listen to what the other person said.

"She isn't responding anymore." the other person said.

"Fine I was done with her anyway, just drop her somewhere." the Joker said. "I don't care where but make sure nothing can be tied to me or Harley."

"Right boss."

He hung up the phone and looked at Harley that was smiling when she picked up a hammer.

Harley laughed while she chose here next tool and the Joker smiled as he watched her play.

After hours of torture the Joker decided that it was time for the second game, Harley walked with him into the empty room with just a gun on the table and two chairs.

"What is this?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Next game Russian Roulette!" he shouted and she sat down on the chair towards him. "Are you ready to die for me?"

"I am." Harley said and he aimed the gun at her but nothing happened.

"You're turn pumkin." the Joker said and she aimed it at him and nothing.

He took the gun and aimed it at her, he looked into her eyes and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened so Harley took the gun with her eyes fixed on him. She squeezed the trigger and a loud bang came, she closed her eyes but he was still in front of her alive.

"I guess I would be the dead one." he said and she looked at the flag with bang on it. "One more to pass, are you ready?"

Harley looked at him and got up from the chair.

"Let's do it." she said and he smiled at her when he grabbed her arm then walked out to the car.

.

The car stopped and Harley looked at the sign on the building, she had been there before and she knew what was expected of her.

"Come on." the Joker said and she got out from the car.

"What are we doing here Puddin'? she asked but he didn't answer when he dragged her through the doors.

A guard came up to them but the Joker shot him then continued walking with Harley up the stairs. She looked down as she was on the ledge, it was like déjà vu.

"Remember last time we were here?" the Joker asked and caressed her cheek. "What you were willing to do for me?"

"Yes I do." she answered and he looked into her eyes.

"Would you do it again?"

"I would."

He smiled at her and then kissed her.

"Even if you would kill that thing?" he asked and she looked down on the vat of chemicals then at him with determination.

"Yes."

"I don't know if I believe you baby." he said and walked away from her then walked back again. "That thing in you will ruin everything we have."

"She won't change a thing." Harley said and he looked at her. "I'll promise you that."

"Prove it, get in." he said and she looked down at the bubbling chemicals.

"He is just testing you, get in." Harleen said in her head. "He loves us."

Harley looked at the Joker again.

"Changed your mind?" he asked and looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. "I'm a man of my word Harley, back away now and I will do what I want with that thing."

"I can't swim." she whispered and he laughed.

"This is so funny, last time I saved you." he said and walked up to her. "Afraid I won't save you again?"

"I don't." she said and he looked at her.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Losing you." she answered and he smiled.

"You said an oath to me, you gave yourself to me." he said. "This is where I was born and this is where I made you like me. What would you do if I wasn't around?"

"A life without you is meaningless." she said and before he knew it she jumped in.

The familiar burning pain came, she tried to get up to the surface but she couldn't. She sank like a stone until she felt how she got dragged up to the surface.

The Joker carried Harley out of the chemicals and laid her down on the stone floor, she wasn't breathing. He tried kissing her but nothing happened, he grunted in anger and carried her into the emergency shower. She started to cough and then looked at him, she grabbed his neck then kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Welcome back baby." he said and she smiled at him.

He carried her back up and out into the car, the car got filled with silence. Harley looked at him while he was driving, she had done it. She played his games but was he going to back out from what he had said? She looked at him again then at her stomach.

"Please be okay." she whispered and put her hand on it.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **This chapter got a bit weird, I had three different ideas and decided to put them all in it. I have rewritten every part as I didn't think it turned out good but here it is anyway. Hope you like anyway.** _


	15. The Promise

**The Promise**

Harley stayed in the car when the Joker walked into the mansion. She told him she would be coming after him but she couldn't get herself to move. She didn't feel any movement from the baby and she was worried her little Muffin had died after the chemical bath.

"Muffin if you hear me please be alive." she said and put her hand on her stomach. "Mommy had to do anything to keep you."

She walked into the mansion then walked into the living room where the Joker was standing in front of the fireplace.

"Puddin'?" she asked and he turned around then looked at her. "I did what you ask me to."

He looked at her with no emotion in his face then looked down at her stomach.

"Is it alive?" he asked and she looked down at her stomach.

"I don't know, I can't feel her." Harley answered and felt how she was about to cry.

The Joker walked up to her and then caressed her cheek.

"It was all for the best." he said and left her alone in the living room while he walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Harley put her hand on her stomach and felt how the tears were about to come.

"He did it on purpose." Harleen said in her head. "He never wanted her, he wanted her dead."

"Shut up Harleen!" Harley screamed and burst into tears.

"He killed her, he killed our girl."

Harley fell on her knees and cried her heart out on the living room floor.

The Joker heard her when he was in their bedroom, he didn't care that she was screaming in pain. He never wanted a family, he never wanted the feeling of love but then she came. Harley was willing to do anything for him, he fried her brain and she still wanted him. She was the perfect pet for him, he never planned on rescuing her from the chemicals, so, why did he? It was that pain in his heart that made him jump after her, the same pain when he let the Bat get her after he drove the car into the Gotham river and she got put in that place. He never thought he would ever miss her but he did and had to get her back, but she left him again when she found out about that thing. But he knew she would always come back to him, she loved him and she even scarified that thing in her for being with him. So why did it bother him that she was screaming in pain? He didn't care about that thing but still he had this pain in his heart. He knew that pain, that pain he always felt when he was apart from Harley. He hated that pain it made him angry and he couldn't focus on having his fun and no it wouldn't go away even though he knew Harley was downstairs.

She screamed again and he rolled his eyes. Please it's not the end of the world, it was just a bump in their lives that they didn't need. Harley screamed again but this time it sounded different, she was in pain. He knew that scream as he had caused that scream a few times himself when she had gone on his nerves or had been disobedient towards him.

He opened the door and walked down the stairs, he walked into the living room and saw her lying there not moving. He lifted her up and noticed the blood pool under her, he looked at her face then checked if she was still breathing.

"Johnny get the van now!" he screamed and heard how Johnny run out through the front door.

The Joker lifted Harley up and walked out with her hanging limb in his arms through the front door to the black van.

"Where to boss?" Johnny asked when they were all in the van.

"Nearest doctor." he answered with a calm voice but didn't take his eyes of Harley as she was lying in his arms in the back of the van.

Johnny past the red lights on the street of Gotham, he heard honking behind him but he didn't care. His boss's lady needed help and he was going to make sure she got the help she needed, he knew what would happen to him if he wouldn't.

The van stopped and the Joker carried Harley out from the back of it, kicked in the door and looked at the doctor that was staring at him.

"Oh no not her." the doctor said and the Joker looked at him. "What do you want?"

It was the same doctor that Harley had forced to help her before, he recognized her pale face and he could tell she was hardly breathing.

"You fix her." the Joker ordered the doctor and Johnny aimed the gun at him. "You fix her now!"

"Take her in here." the doctor said and the Joker walked with Harley in his arms into the exam room.

He laid her down on the examination table then let the doctor do his job.

"She is losing the baby." the doctor said.

"I don't care, save her." the Joker said and looked at Harley.

She looked like a lifeless doll lying there, he looked down at her stomach and then at Johnny.

"I'm going out, watch them." he said and Johnny nodded as his boss walked out.

.

The Joker walked and walked until he came to the bridge, he looked at the Gotham river and remember how he had left Harley in the car while he escaped.

She was the only one who understood him, she was always willing to kill but that was just the first stage of her playing. He never thought he would feel anything for anyone but she made him feel and he hated it. Maybe it would have been best if she just died and took that thing with her, all his problems would be solved but he knew better. He would miss her, he didn't want to say it but he would. She was his and only his, he hated when she called him Puddin' but now all he wanted was to hear her voice again.

How did this happen? How did he start to care about Harley and that thing in her? He hated the feelings he had, he cared. He cared about the baby. First time he ever let himself call it what it was, his baby.

He looked at the water and saw his mirror reflection in it. The thought of him being a father made him laugh, it was just ridiculous. He was the self-claimed king of Gotham and all he wanted was his queen back, but he wanted more. He wanted his princess to be alive with his queen, he could not lose either of them.

He started to get angry about the feelings he had, he didn't want to have feelings. Feelings was a weakness that he didn't need or want.

His phone rang so he picked it up when he saw Johnny's name on the screen.

"Boss you need to come here now." Johnny said and hung up.

The Joker started to run as fast as he could.

.

Harley smiled at her little girl, she had porcelain skin like her parents and she had blue eyes.

The door flew up and the Joker looked at Harley then at the baby in her arms.

"She is perfect." Harley said and smiled at him.

He didn't say a word to her, he just stood there looking at the pale little baby.

"She likes her daddy." Harley said when the baby looked at the Joker.

Johnny stood in the corner of the room looking at his boss, he though he saw his mouth twitch but he must have imagined it.

"She's pale." the Joker said and Harley looked at him.

"Just like us." Harley said and looked down at the little baby girl she was holding.

He looked at her then at the baby, his eyes met the babies and she started to smile.

"Is she supposed to do that so early?" Johnny asked and Harley looked at him then at the doctor that has come into the room.

"No, she is a month early and yet she is ahead. It's not normal for her." the doctor said and the Joker turned around and looked at him.

"Get out." he said and looked at him with cold eyes.

He gestured to Johnny to go after the doctor and a loud bang came from the other room.

"What's wrong Puddin'? Harley asked and looked at him. "You know something about our little Muffin?"

"We are going home." he said and ignored her question. "Johnny take the baby."

Johnny came into the room again and took the baby from Harley's arms, Harley was still in pain when she got up from the examination table, he could see the pain reflect in her face.

Without her asking he picked her up in his arms and walked out from the room. Harley looked at the dead doctor on the floor but she didn't care. She was on her way home with her Puddin' and her little Muffin was alive and well but she couldn't shake the feeling she had that her Puddin' knew something about her Muffin.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is going to be the last one. I Will write a sequel to this called Princess of Gotham**


	16. Dark Paradise

**A/N: This is the last chapter**

* * *

 **Dark Paradise**

Harley put down the sleeping baby girl in the crib, she looked down on her sleeping face and smiled. She was still in pain after the C-section but she didn't care, she was used to pain by now. She heard a crack and looked up at her Puddin', he was just standing there in the doorway.

"Don't you want to see her?" Harley asked and he looked at her.

"Don't need to." he said and walked away.

Harley walked after him down the stairs and into the living room.

"You know something." she said and grabbed his arm.

He pushed her back and she felt like she was just hit with a boulder.

"Don't go there Harley, you don't want to know." he said and looked at the pained expression in her face.

"Why are you so afraid to hold your little girl?" she asked and his eyes gave her a chill. "She is ours, not just mine."

He clenched his cheek and looked at her when he heard the baby crying upstairs.

Harley looked at him with an angry look then walked up the stairs into the nursery.

"Don't cry Muffin, mommy is here." She said and picked up her baby girl. "I'll never leave you."

She rocked the little girl to sleep again and then turned around and looked at Johnny standing there.

"Boss wants you." he said and took the baby from her. "I'll take care of her."

Harley nodded then walked down the stairs but the Joker wasn't there so she walked down to the basement where he was standing in front of his examination table.

"You wanted me to come?" Harley asked and stood on the other side of the table.

"Do you remember when you got kidnapped by Waller?" he asked and looked right at her.

"Yes, she drugged me and then we tortured her and you would take care of her." she answered and didn't take her eyes of him. "Why do you ask?"

"She did something to her."

"What did she do to our little Muffin?"

"She was her first."

"Her first what?"

"Subject."

"To what? What did that bitch do to her?" Harley asked angry and walked up to him.

"She was creating soldiers." he answered and Harley starred at him. "She changed her."

"How do you mean change her?"

The Joker walked away from her then throw a file on the examination table. Harley picked it up and started to read, then she looked at him.

"She's immune?" she asked and he nodded. "To what?"

"I don't know but she survived the chemicals."

"Where is that bitch?" Harley asked angry and walked to their weapons storage.

"She is kind of dead." he answered and Harley turned around. "I kind of made her brain into goo."

"Where is she?"

"Eternal torment." he answered and Harley smiled at him.

"You electrocuted her." she said and laughed. "Oh Puddin'."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, she didn't care if her stiches would go out.

"Nobody touches what is mine." he said and she kissed him again.

.

In the middle of the night the Joker heard how the baby started to cry, he growled and turned around to look at Harley.

"Harley take care of her." he said but Harley didn't wake up. She put the pillow over her face and turned her back towards him. "Harley make it go quiet."

The baby cried louder and he started to get a headache, he grabbed the baby monitor and walked into the nursery with angry steps.

"Shut up." he said and looked down at the baby.

She kept on screaming looking up at him so he picked her up, then held her in front of her and screamed with her. She looked at him and started to laugh at him.

"You're not as bad I thought." he said and smiled at the baby girl. "At least you shut up now."

Harley stood by the door and looked at them, she smiled when she saw how he held her Muffin. She sneaked back into the bedroom pretended to be asleep when the Joker came back into the bedroom.

"It seems you won't shut up until I hold you so here we are." she heard him say then she heard her baby girl laughing. "You're lucky you look like us or I would have put you somewhere else."

Harley couldn't help but smile as she was pretended to sleep, she decided to peek and looked at her Puddin' holding the baby in his arms while sitting on the side of the bed looking at each other.

"I know you are awake." the Joker said and turned around to look at her. "Here this is yours."

He gave her the baby and she started to cry again.

"She wants her daddy." Harley said and held the baby in front of him. "She loves you."

He looked at her and then looked at the baby.

"Love is a waste of time." he said and walked out from the bedroom.

Harley held her little girl and started to rock her in her arms.

"Hush little Muffin' don't say a word, mommy is going to kill the whole damn world." she started to sing.

The Joker stood outside the door and listen to Harley singing and then caught himself smiling so walked down the stairs.

Harley looked at the baby in her arms that was sound asleep, she smiled at her and carried her back into the nursery.

"Sweet dreams Muffin." she said when she put down the baby in her crib.

She walked out from the nursery and down the stairs to see her Puddin' working out in the training room. He was hitting the batman mannequin with all he got, she looked at him and then he turned around to look at her, he had anger in his eyes.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked and she smiled at him. "Oh come to daddy."

She walked into the room and stood in front of him.

"What does the winner get?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"The usual prize?" he asked and she shook her head her hair moved on her shoulders.

"Nah let's pick a new prize." she said and he was intrigued by that. "We need to name our little girl and don't say you don't care or I'll name her batgirl."

The Joker looked at her with clenched jaw and she laughed at him.

"Fine, I care what we name her."

"Good, let's dance Puddin'." Harley said and run up to him and jumped up on him.

He took a grip on her waist and tried to pull her of him but it was no use when she had crossed her legs behind his back. He fell to the floor with Harley on top of him and she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I think I'm the winner this time Puddin'." she said and he rolled her over so he was on top of her. He pinned her down with his hands and smiled at her. "Are you going to hurt me Puddin'?"

"Just a little." he answered and she smiled when he put his hands under her nightgown.

.

A month later the Joker looked at the baby in Harley's arms, she was playing with her with a big smile on her lips.

He had come with the terms of the baby but he still didn't want to hold her if he didn't have to. He refused the feeling he had when he looked at her, he accepted her but that was all.

"If she is staying we are making a deal." he said and Harley looked up at him.

"What kind of deal?"

"I raise her as I want."

"So she will grow up like us?" she asked and looked at her little girl.

"Take the deal Harley, if you want to keep her she must be one of us."

Harley looked at him then swallowed.

"Okay but no chemicals." she said and the Joker started to laugh.

"It's my game Pumkin, not yours."

"She needs her nap." Harley said then got up from the floor and went upstairs with the baby, then walked into the nursery.

"Don't worry Muffin, I will never let him or anybody hurt you." she whispered while she was laying the baby down in the crib.

She walked down the stairs again and into the living room where the Joker was standing by the fireplace.

"So what do you want to name her?" he asked and turned around to look at her.

Harley walked up to him and smiled.

"Lucy, Lucy Quinzel." she answered and he looked at her.

"Lucy Quinzel, let's make that Lucy Quinn after you instead." he said and caressed her cheek.

"Lucy Quinn, I like it." Harley said and smiled at him.

"Princess of crime." the Joker said and Harley smiled at him.

"Princess of Gotham." she said and he kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all who followed, reviewed and favorited Harley's Choice. If you want to read more from me I'm also writing Losing You and will begin a sequel to Harley's Choice called Princess of Gotham.**


	17. Sequel

Just letting you all know the sequel is now in progress and chapter 1 is published so far.

Might add some bonus chapters on Harley's Choice but for now it's completed.

Thank you all for your support!

/ Darkanghel


End file.
